The Restoration
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: Josh was never normal. He grew up being afraid to talk to people, and now at age fourteen he meets his dad he only knew for a week after birth, who turns out to be a god. Josh then learns there's trouble among his family, they are split between two sides of themselves. He has to find a way to fix this, somehow. But how can he fix what doesn't want to be mended?
1. Chapter 1: How it began, I guess

Apparently, I was never supposed to be normal since the day I was born. My dad left my mom, my sister, and I after I was only one week old. That's what mom always told me. Back when I was in my younger days, I'd ask my mom why her husband (married twice, they divorced after my sister was born, remarried after my dad left) wasn't really my dad. She said that I shouldn't dwell on it. My dad was a great person, and she was awaiting the day I finally get to meet him. I love my step-dad however. He is the dad character I never really had. That was back in Kindergarten. Now I'm in the eighth grade, and all that's changed is my step-dad turned super mean and I live with my best friend now.

My best-and-only friend, Marcus, have never been noticed in our years. We've always been the outsiders. We never really did care, we had our own company, that was enough. I loved Marcus like a brother, but I always felt there should be another friend to us, almost like we were missing something. I didn't always get to think like that in school though. All the juvenile kids would throw paper at us and call us names.

"Josh and Marcus!" they'd say, "I hear they're gay for each other!" Which was never really true. Marcus never really showed any real love-like emotions toward anyone, but I knew it wasn't true for me. There was always one girl who would never pick on us or anything. Her name was Ariana. If she ever saw us get beaten up by the bullies of the school, she'd walk by, tell them they shouldn't be doing such, and they just obeyed her. Which was weird. No one really seemed to notice Ariana besides me and Marcus.

By the way, I should mention, Ariana is probably the most beautiful person on this planet. Her hair is just past shoulder-length, wavy, and her hair was almost between gold and brown. You could stare into her green eyes forever and not be troubled by the wasted time at all. Marcus would always catch me staring, he was always nice about how I talked about her, but you could tell he really wasn't big on relationships.

Anyway, what chance did I have with her? Straight blonde hair, medium height, and a face almost no one could adore. Acne, barely straight teeth, (never wore my retainer after my braces came off) all the works of an awkward teenager.

So, a pretty normal life right? Yeah, I guess you could say that. I didn't have it all bad for so many years. However, it did get abnormal, all after February eighth, year 2019, my thirteenth birthday.

I awoke to the sound of screaming. Then I realized that my hearing is weird when I wake up and it was just my alarm clock. The clock read 6:30, just enough time to get ready for school at Preyton Middle, which started in two hours. I got dressed and ready for the morning, and walked downstairs to get breakfast. I saw my older sister Nina was sitting at the table, reading her letters from colleges. Which was funny she was receiving those, she was only a Sophomore.

"Hey Josh, happy birthday," she said and arose to give me a hug. She and I could never get a good hug in, it was always awkward, this was just the same.

"Thanks sis," I replied, and glanced over at the table. What university wants you now?

"Alabama. But I'd never go there, way too far from home, I liked that deal from Albany though." she said with a sigh. "If only there was one right here close enough to us, it'd be easier to pick." We lived way far out from all big attractions. Almost no one ever sent us the right mail, we were right out in between two towns, Capril, and Chipe, New York. Preyton Middle was a mix of kids from both Capril and Chipe, so it was easier to know people from both towns.

My parents came down the stairs together, and looking at them did not make for a good day. My step-dad looked like he'd just been slapped in the face and was about to hit whoever it was back. Mom looked like she had been crying, which was not good, my sister and I hated to see her cry. Our other siblings never really noticed it, but it affected us. They went on with the morning wordless, except for both wishing me "happy birthday."

My younger siblings, George and Lana, were already on the bus to go to their elementary school, I was next to get to the bus stop.

I was walking out the door when my step-dad called out "Josh, er-son, let me walk you out." So I waited for him, and we walked outside as the door closed behind us. As soon as we heard the door latch, he grabbed me shoulders and pinned me up against the wall.

"Look kid," he said in the angriest tone I'd ever heard, "you're a mistake. Your mom? She should have never had you with that guy, and she waits all these years to tell me, always said you were adopted..."

"Wait," I choked out, "you, you never knew?"

"Knew? To hell if I knew! What matters is I know now, and you're no longer welcome in my home kid. You're dangerous...radioactive, like a bomb. Your being here in my home could kill us all, Nina, George, Lana, your mom, and me." he let out. He was mad, but he almost seemed hurt too. "You can come by here after school, I'll have your stuff packed, and then," he snapped his fingers, "you're outta here."

With all my willpower, and physical power as well, I pushed him away from me. "Look, I'm sorry my mom married a nimrod like you. If that's really what you think of me, I'll _gladly _leave this place." And I walked past him and went to my bus stop. So far, today had really not been a _happy birthday. _

The bus ride was quick, and I was soon at school. I saw Marcus, his tall, muscular, long brown-haired and brown-eyed self. And I told him what had happened.

"Hm," he thought out loud, "so he just kicked you out like that?"

"Basically, good birthday, eh?"

"I'm sorry dude. Well, you're not going out on the streets, you can stay at my place as long as you want. My dad thinks you're awesome anyway, I'm sure he'll let you have our basement."

I thanked him and we got on with our day. Luckily, it went by rather quick, and something good even happened at lunch. He and I were just talking about how the basement is like and how it's going to be cool having me around all the time. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and there's Ariana, looking beautiful as ever. "Excuse me, is it alright if I sit with you? There's some exchange student jocks and apparently they already feel they own the place."

"I-uh, um-uh..." I stammered.

"Of course you can sit here." Marcus told her. I mouthed him the words thank you, and we started talking to Ariana. She was actually a really cool person. We liked the same things, music, television shows, books, etc. I was for once disappointed when the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Oh, that's a pity." she said, "Well, I believe we have the final period today together, gym is it? We could maybe talk more there."

"Absolutely." I replied, and she smiled and walked on to her next class.

The next period seemed to be everlasting. All I wanted was to go to gym so I could see Ariana. When the bell rang, I ran over to the gym to talk to her. We talked more during gym, and she really was everything I imagined her to be when I found myself staring during school days before that. She almost even made me forget what happened that morning.

"So, you and I should hang out outside of school sometime. What's you're address?" she asked.

"Oh, it's...wait, I forgot...er-sorry. I can't exactly give you that." I stammered.

"Sorry?"

"Well, uh my step-dad sort of kicked me out this morning and I'm kind of-"

"Off to live with your best friend?" she finished for me.

"How did you...?"

"Look, it may seem crazy, but I know exactly what you're talking about. I'm like you too, I'm a-"

I didn't hear what she had to say due to all the screaming in the gym.

I looked over my shoulder to see the new exchange students. They were all Hispanic, and each of them holding a lacrosse stick, only that isn't what it was, it was a six-foot long spear.

"Hey! Ocean trash! Over here!" they yelled, and it wasn't until I fully turned around that I realized they were referring to me. And if I had been a second slower, my face would've made for the world's largest human popsicle. I dodged the spear, then looked over in Ariana's direction. She was holding what looked like a brown golf club, but as I focused in on it more, it wasn't, it was a bronze sword.

"Back off baby cyclopes!" she yelled. I'm not letting you take him! There were three of them, and they were each at least seven feet tall. She didn't look too powerful, being five foot five.

One thrust at her with his spear. With catlike reflexes, she grabbed it, and pulled, the cyclopes coming along with her. As he was rushed forward, she stabbed, and he immediately turned to dust.

Marcus then came in, he drew a lacrosse stick, which then turned out to also be a sword, longer than Ariana's, and they started fighting the second cyclopes. I was mesmerized by the combat, that I didn't realize the third one cocking back his arm to throw a brick right at my head.


	2. My Step-Dad May Have Been Right

I woke up in Marcus's basement. It's almost like they knew I was coming. They had it all set up. Fridge, television, futon couch (which I was sleeping on), an air-hockey table in the corner, and a dart board. Marcus had the coolest dad. I tried to sit up, but fell back down under the throbbing pain in my head. I was hungry. I looked to my left, there was a nightstand with a plate of lemon bars, a glass of what looked like apple juice, and a piece of toast with a glass of orange juice next to it. I wasn't sure about the lemon bars and apple juice, but I devoured my toast and orange juice in a matter of seconds.

I heard the door open up the stairs. My vision was blurry, but then she came into sight. Ariana, wearing an orange t-shirt and black basketball shorts. It was nothing big, but it looked attractive to me.

"Good morning," she whispered, "you should get back to sleep, it isn't really daylight yet, it's two in the morning." she smiled. I wanted to resist, I wanted so badly to talk to her, but her voice was so convincing, I fell asleep before I even got to reply back to her.

Next I woke, I was able to notice a clock. It read "12:00 a.m." That was weird. I was never a big fan of sleeping in, but for sleeping as many hours as I did, it's possible I was asleep for a few days.

I heard a _clack clack clack _noise. I sat up, my head felt better, but there was still a minor headache I could tell. I looked up to see Marcus and his dad playing air hockey. Marcus was up seven-to-three, no surprise. He was always a more competitive and physical guy, just went unnoticed, although he was Preyton's hockey star this year.

_Preyton. _I then remembered.

"Cyclopes! I-" I felt a hand on my shoulder, looked over to my left to see Ariana with her hand on my shoulder.

"Josh, it's okay...it's all over now. The cyclopes are dead, you're safe here..." she looked over to Marcus and his dad, "well...at least for now you are."

"Marcus? Ariana? Mr. DeMane? Can someone explain what's going on to me?" I pleaded as Marcus and Mr. DeMane came over from their game of air hockey.

"Listen Josh," Mr. DeMane told me, "there is something going on. I know you probably feel really confused and like you don't belong, but it's normal for your kind of people." he said.

"Well dad," Marcus spoke up, "I don't believe you kicked me out once I turned thirteen." Marcus was a year older than me, we would've never met if he hadn't taken kindergarten twice.

"That may be right, but he still needs to know what's really going on." he replied, "Kid deserves to know who he is, and why what's happening is."

"I think so too." I said, "Cyclopes? Lacrosse stick and golf club swords? What's going on? It's like those old stories we learned in fifth grade...the er-"

"Greek myths?" Ariana finished for me.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't those myths? Shouldn't that not have happened?"

"I wish I could say it didn't man," Marcus said, "but, it's happened. See, the Greek, and Roman myths for that, well...they aren't 'myths.'"

"So, do you understand what this all means?" Ariana asked.

"Well, no. Monsters usually only attacked heroes of the gods in the myths, or nonfiction stories if you prefer. And the heroes were called demigods, half-human, half-god. And they attacked me, so-" I felt my eyes widen. "No, no, no. This can't be me. No...no. Please, no!" I got up from my futon, pacing around the room, ignorant of the fact of how bad that had hurt my head. Then I realized something and laughed. "You've got the wrong guy. Hah, it can't be me. I'm ADHD, dyslexic, and probably some other third thing."

"And that, son, is why." Mr. DeMane said, "It's in your blood. ADHD, it's what keeps you wired in battle! Dyslexia? You wouldn't understand unless we had some now, but Greek writing? You can read that! It's all so, just wow..." he explained in awe.

"So are you all-?"

"Demigods?" Marcus asked, "Well, yeah. I guess that sums it up."

"See kid, even I'm a demigod. My dad's Apollo, sun god, and some other stuff too. He does poems, never understood it myself." Mr. DeMane told me. "And my son?"

"Son of Athena. Goddess of wisdom." Marcus finished for him.

"And I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Ariana said last. "Goddess of-"

"Beauty." I finished for her, which she smiled at. It made perfect sense, her being Aphrodite's daughter. The way she talked was so convincing, what was it, charmspeak? And oh how beautiful she was. I had never met her dad, but I had a feeling she got her traits from her mom. "So, you're Apollo's son, you're Athena's, and you're Aphrodite's. I don't mean to put the spotlight on me, but what am I?"

"That's the thing son," Mr. DeMane said, "We don't know yet. As soon as your head's all healed up, we're going to set up for a camp."

"But, it's the middle of winter. Why would we go to a summer camp?"

"This is more of a year round deal with this camp. More like a school but with less boring classes to take. It's the only safe place for kids like us." Marcus said.

"Why isn't this place safe?" I asked.

"It is to some extent, me being here all my life makes me more safe, Ariana being here for a month also helps her, but this place, it keeps something hidden. Your scent." Which at that I sniffed my shirt to see how bad I needed a shower, everyone laughed. "No, not that scent. Though you do need a shower after this. Your demigod scent. That's what attracted the cyclopes. This place I guess just hides it so well. But at this camp, Camp Half-Blood, you'll be completely guarded by the camp's borders. It's a complete safety zone."

"Is that why my dad kicked me out? My scent?"

"Josh, there could have been many reasons of why he did it." Ariana explained, "He could have felt mad or hurt that your mom kept it from him. He also could have done it to protect your family. His intentions were most likely good, really." She made him sound so defenseless, but that didn't change how he had pinned me against the wall however many hours, days, or maybe even weeks ago that was.

"Can I ever go back?" I asked, hearing almost too much desperation in my voice.

"Josh," Ariana started, "I'd love to be able to tell you yes. However, you can't, at least not now. You going to your house now that you know, your scent's stronger. You're more vulnerable. When monsters smell you, it'd be like a bomb going off in your house. You would kill your whole family." She finished. I noticed a quiver in her voice. She knew how I felt. I could almost see what I thought was a tear in the corner of her left green eye.

"It'll be alright, both of you, cheer up." Mr. DeMane said. "Ariana I know you didn't get to go too long to meet everyone last time you went, but you're going to be okay. Remember this too, I'll be there. Mr. D, as in Dionysus, requested for me to come over, but that's not the point. You're going to have a family there. Gods don't have DNA, so it isn't actually blood relative family, but they'll be like family to you."

"Wait, a god asked you to come to camp?" I asked. "That's really cool Mr. DeMane, but why?"

"That's private business Josh," he started, "I would tell you, but there's the whole 'tell anyone and you'll be turned into a chipmunk' deal."

We all let out a laugh. It was nice. The conversation we were having wasn't exactly the happiest.

"So when do we leave for this Camp-what did you call it again?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Marcus said. "And just as soon as your head heals. See those on your nightstand?" he pointed to the lemon bars and apple juice. "That's nectar and ambrosia. The food of the gods. It helps heal you, and it tastes amazing, but while you've been sleeping you've had too much. There's a thing with the nectar and ambrosia, eat too much and you uh, disintegrate into flames, so, yeah." He let out a yawn.

"It is late," Ariana said. "we should let Josh get some rest, we need some of our own too. Josh, do you need anything at all?"

"I'll be fine." I told her. The fridge wasn't that far either, so if I really did need anything, I could probably get it myself.

"Alright kids, lights out." Mr. DeMane said, and with that, they started up the stairs, the door shutting after Ariana had made it past the final step.

I thought I'd never be able to sleep after that talk. I was way too wired. Camp? That sounded awesome. I'd never been to camp myself. And I'm a demigod too? That sounded partially cool, if you take out all the can't go near your family and having to fight monsters part. But I only lay there for a few minutes before I finally found sleep.

I dreamed of a dark room. Face to face with a hooded figure.

"Josh...your time is running out." the figure's voice was like a knife piercing a chalkboard. "However...in my new utopia, no time ever passes, unless it is my will for it to do so." he waved his hand and a leaf appeared, and floated to the ground, but he again waved, and it stopped, mid-float. "I can make anything happen in my land to those who aren't worthy of my presence. You have five earth days. Sacrifice your friends to me, and maybe," he let out a deep chortle, "I will let your sister live. Above him, Nina appeared, chained from neck to ankle."

"You let her go!" I tried to scream, but no sound came out. All that could be heard was the hooded figure's deep, loud chortling.


	3. Camp is Amazing, Sort of

Surprisingly, after waking after that nightmare horror, nobody came to check on me. I eventually fell back asleep, it would be for the best. But in the time I was awake I really had to think, first of all, how tired they must have really been to sleep through my screaming. Second, who was this figure and how did he have my sister? I thought about it, and then figured dreams aren't real, but with all that had happened, the dream most likely was real. Some dude who can control time has my sister in a new world of his, and he laughs like my old Uncle Jerry used to whenever he'd watch comedy shows on television. But who was he? I remember reading a myth where someone was the god of time, but it wasn't a god I remembered, it was something much worse.

I tried to think about what was going on around me right now, not what has to come into play after the arrival at camp. First, I have to thank Marcus's dad. Mr. DeMane set this all up for me. Whenever I'd go over to Marcus's, we'd stay in the basement for hours playing air hockey, drinking soda-pop, stuffing ourselves with pizza from the little shop over by Preyton, and watching Adam Sandler sports movies. It was my favorite place, and now I basically lived here. Second, Ariana and I need some alone time. People always say "relationships don't matter until high school" and all that, which may be true. However I think Ariana and I might be able to make it to high school. Ah, who am I kidding? She's way too much for me. Third, I have to get a letter or something out to my parents. There was a phone down here, but Mr. DeMane left a note saying "DO NOT USE UNLESS THERE IS A SEVERE EMERGENCY!" in red marker. I didn't understand why, but hey, I owe this guy, and if he doesn't want me using his phone, by all means, I won't use the phone.

I looked at the ceiling and the walls around me, covered in sports and band posters. Marcus and I had high hopes. We'd always talk of playing professional sports, or playing in our own band. I looked around and saw everything from Baltimore Ravens football posters to a signed Three Days Grace poster. I wondered if any of this was still possible for us. Being a demigod must be a whole new world. Would I have to stay at this camp all my life? I really hope not, although I've never made a school team or played in a talent show, I'd still like to be a professional something. It brought me back to thoughts of Ariana too, would we have a life together. Then I once again remembered how old I was, and moved on.

This night has been super long. I was just waiting for one of them to open the door and tell me it's time to get going. I got up and for the first time in a while, all the pain in my head was gone. I went to the fridge, grabbed a banana and some water, ate, and then took a shower and got dressed. I figured I was going to wear some of Marcus's old clothes, but what Mr. DeMane had for me looked new. Jeans, socks, underwear (of course), and an orange t-shirt. Simple, my favorite outfit. I looked at the t-shirt. It read "Camp Half-Blood" and there was a small flying horse under the writing.

After that I sat and turned on the television. Late night shows weren't the best, but I thought it was at least some entertainment. I watched for at least thirty minutes, then I heard the knock on the door.

"Josh? Are you awake?" I heard come from Marcus's voice.

"Yeah, is it just you or is everybody up?"

"Just me, thought you were lonely." he replied.

"Well hey tha-" I paused. Who I thought was Marcus made it to the bottom step. I looked up, there were no shoes on huge feet, chicken legs, beefy torso, and the ugliest face, which looked down on me with one eye.

"It's dinnertime, Josh Green! The end of your days ends to the mighty cyclops-" he never finished his sentence. A six-foot sword when straight through his one eye, he turned to dust instantly. Behind the dust was Mr. DeMane.

"Josh, are you alright?" he asked. "You didn't use the phone, did you?"

"No, I didn't, I swear."

"This isn't good, your scent is getting strong. The cyclops knocked out Marcus, that's how he learned his voice, but he wasn't smart enough to distract the rest of us. That was too close though, we don't have a weapon for you here, we have to leave for camp now. Let's hope Ariana is having no trouble healing up Marcus."

We ran up the stairs.

We got to Marcus's room, Ariana was there caring for him.

"He'll be okay," she said, "but we can't wait any longer, that was one cyclopes, they usually have many. That was just a baby too, I hope mama and papa aren't coming..."

"Let me carry him." Mr. DeMane said, scooping up his son. Luckily Marcus got his strength from his dad, he carried him easily. "Let's go, my car is in the garage," his voice trailed off, there was a loud banging noise downstairs. "This isn't good, they might be here."

"MARCUS DEMANE YOU CANNOT HIDE YOUR FRIEND." a loud voice boomed from downstairs, "JOSH GREEN WILL DIE! ALL EFFORTS ARE FUTILE, HAND OVER JOSH GREEN TO ME AND YOU MIGHT LIVE."

We all were panicking, how could we escape? Why did whatever was downstairs want me? How will we get out? Then I remembered we were in Marcus's room, his dad had built Jack-and-Jill type doors in this house to confuse, there might even be a trapdoor somewhere. Then I remembered the one thing Marcus and I had build ourselves.

"The closet! In! Everyone!" I yelled, right as the giant entered the room.

"JOSH GREEN! ALTHOUGH I CANNOT SEE YOU, YOUR SCENT IS STRONG!" he bellowed.

"Jeez dude! I just showered, do I really smell that bad?"

I ran into the closet, I searched the floor, then I found the handle, pulled it, and the whole closet floor collapsed and turned into a metal slide leading to the basement, if we could make it there, if we ran, we could just make it to Mr. DeMane's car.

We hit the basement, luckily, I hadn't put up my futon and it provided a nice cushion. Ariana however had landed on me. Both our faces turned red, then I focused on the real target at the time.

"Upstairs! Run! We need to get outside, we can just make it!"

We got upstairs and ran out the front door, we all packed inside Mr. DeMane's Ford Mustang, which he took apart and rebuilt himself. He surprised me, how was he a child of Apollo and not Hephaestus?

"We did it!" Ariana said, and kissed me on the cheek. "You saved us Josh."

I felt my face grow hot.

"Well, hey, thank Marcus when he wakes up, he had the trapdoor idea."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" We heard from behind us. The monster had clearly lost my scent. For now, I was safe.

We got onto the freeway, Mr. DeMane revealed to us that he doesn't have a special way to get to camp, so we'd just have to make the drive, but it was fine, we weren't far. Apparently it was right outside of New York City.

Marcus woke up, apparently he didn't even remember the cyclops attack, but he felt pretty guilty knowing I was almost killed.

I asked Mr. DeMane what the date was, he ended up telling me March first. That was insane. I had been asleep for most of a month. That must have been _some _rock that hit my head, I had only him to talk to for a while, Ariana and Marcus slept while we were on the road. It was about four in the morning however, they probably didn't get much sleep. I liked watching Ariana sleep though. She looked so calm and at peace. She wasn't trying to fend off bullies from me at school, she wasn't sad over the fact that she'd been kicked out of her home. She looked peaceful.

"Mr. DeMane," I started. "What exactly will happen to the house, I mean, there was a cyclops in it. They probably tore it apart."

"Not to worry Josh." he told me, "See, Marcus's mother, Athena, she liked me for a reason. I love architecture. I built the house in a way so complex, nobody could destroy it completely."

"But what about all the damage I saw?"

"Okay, that may have been misleading. The house can be destroyed. However, it will build itself back up. The Mist might have a hard time covering it up for the non-demigods, but it has it's ways."

I blinked. "Sorry, but there was no mist when we left. It was raining I recall."

He laughed and then sighed. "Oh Josh, I'm forgetting you're still new to this all. Remember when the golf club and the lacrosse stick turned into swords? That's the Mist. Some weapons actually can turn from inanimate objects into weapons, but what you saw was the Mist. It divides the human world from the godly world. Being a demigod, you'll never be able to completely see through the Mist, but for the most part you can see through it."

I nodded. It didn't seem too much to cope with.

I thought of my family. I wondered if they could see through the Mist. Obviously mom could, if she knew my dad was a god. Nina obviously can now, being trapped with some monster. I made a vow then and there, if I could ever save Nina, I would explain this all to her. Then I thought I should probably tell Mr. DeMane about the dream.

"Hey, Mr. DeMane-"

"I'm sorry Josh, not right now, we've got company."

I turned around, out the car's back window, I saw something insane. There was some ugly bat-like creature riding in a chariot, gaining on us too.

"We're almost there, just a few more-"

_BANG._

The bat thing had a spike cannon or some weapon, our back tire was out, and just as we started to climb a hill. Ariana and Marcus woke up.

"Guys, this is the hard part, you have to get out of the car and get into camp. Get help. Fast. Now go. GO!"

We got out and sprinted up the hill. There was a tree wrapped in some golden blanket, there was a dragon guarding it. We ran straight into the camp. We saw a man with dark hair who looked about twenty, and got his attention.

"Help us! There's some bat thing outside!" I yelled.

"There's a fury, help! He's got my dad!" Marcus said.

The man took out a pen. "Don't worry," he said. "I've got this under control."

He went off into the direction of Mr. DeMane. In the hand that his pen once was, there was now a sword. The charged in, and in a matter of minutes, he and Marcus's dad were walking in our direction, swords in their hands.

"So, we've all made it here safe." Mr. DeMane said. "Guys, I'd like you to meet someone. He's kind of legendary at this camp. Meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Hey Percy, it's been a while." Marcus said. "I was about eight last I saw you."

"Hey Marcus." Percy said, sounding much more laid back than a few moments ago. "You've brought some friends."

"Yes. This is Ariana, daughter of Aphrodite, and Josh, son of we don't know who."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll know your dad by tonight Josh. Come on, let me show you around, you guys can get back to your cabins, and Mark," he looked over at Marcus's dad. "Mr. D and Chiron are at the Big House, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

"Oh boy." Mr. DeMane started, "Pinochle and Diet Coke. My favorite."

Percy showed me around the camp. It was pretty cool. There were pegasus stables, chariot racing areas, a rock wall with lava (for a challenge), a canoe lake, volleyball court, and sword fighting arena. Your average camp.

"And over there..." he pointed, "are the cabins. You'll be arranged by cabin depending on your godly parent. For example: if you're a child of Zeus, you'll be placed in cabin one, that one over there." he pointed again.

It was still early morning. None of the campers were out and about.

"So why are you here, Mr. Jackson?" I asked.

"Aha, please bud, call me Percy. And this place is well, my home. My fiance and I come here often. It's where we first met. It's home to us." he looked at me, "Hey man, cheer up. This place really is awesome. I used to hate it when I first started. Now, look at me. I have the option of coming here, and I come."

"I'm just worried, I've never really been accepted socially, I'm ADHD I believe. People don't like me."

"See that's the thing. Everyone here is just like you like that. They're going to be like your family Josh." All of a sudden a blonde girl called out Percy's name. He looked over and signaled for her to come over.

"Josh, this is my fiance Annabeth, like Marcus, she's a daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you." She said. "Is he a new one here?"

"Yep. He doesn't even know his parent yet."

Annabeth studied me. She seemed to be trying to figure out herself.

"I really don't know with this one. He doesn't have traits we see often here at camp, but that's okay." she smiled, "We'll figure it out. Until then, let's just keep showing you around. Today's more of a free day, so it'll be easier to progress and meet your fellow campers."

A horn blew, campers awoke. It was like any old summer camp. Some slept longer, some chatted with one another, and some went straight to either breakfast or activities. The smell of breakfast made my stomach growl.

Me, Percy, and Annabeth went to the dining area, which was called the Dining Pavilion as I learned. We ate, and I saw campers, they all waved at Percy, some came up and asked for autographs. This guy must be a big deal here. We eventually met back up with Marcus and Ariana.

"So, do you think you understand camp more now?" Percy asked.

"I'm pretty sure, I've got Marcus and Ariana here to help me though," I looked toward my friends. "thank you Percy, you too Annabeth."

"It's been an honor." They both said.

"We had best get going now, special works have to be done today." Annabeth said.

"We'll meet again soon Josh, Marcus, and Ariana. Until then." Percy said, and he seemed to go into a quick yet deep thinking process and once he was done, a black pegasus came by, they climbed on, and left.

"There's still one thing left to do," Marcus started, "introduce you to Chiron. He basically teaches us what we need to know."

"Wait, the Chiron? The guy who trained Hercules?" I asked.

"That's the one." Ariana said. We headed off toward what Marcus revealed as the Big House, where Mr. DeMane was. Outside on the front porch, three men sat. One was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt and khaki shorts, drinking a diet coke. The other, sat in a wheelchair and had a long beard and hair, almost looked like a caveman. The third, short, messy hair, muscular, and glasses. He looked like an author. I recognized him as Mr. DeMane.

"Josh, meet-" Marcus was cut off.

"_Another _camper?" the guy in the Hawaiian shirt said. "Honestly Chiron, I'm getting sick of these brats. Zeus put me in the wrong spot. I am Dionysus! I deserve much better than this!"

"Nice to meet you too, Dionysus is it?" I said.

"Be careful with names boy!" Dionysus said. "You can't go around throwing the god's names around!"

"So what do I call-"

"He prefers to be called Mr. D at this camp. I believe we deserve a proper meeting. Josh Green, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron, your teacher here." the man in the wheelchair said.

"Nice to meet you Chiron. As my teacher can I ask you something?" I said.

"Jumping to conclusion? Alright. Ask away."

"If you're the Chiron from the ancient times, why are you in a wheelchair? I thought you were a centaur?" I asked.

"The Mist is still toying with you, Josh. Focus on me for a minute." he replied.

I focused in on him. The longer I stared, the taller he got. He eventually took the form of a centaur. Chest up, man. Everything else, horse.

"I suggest you do not know your godly parent yet?" he asked me.

"Josh just arrived here, Chiron. However, there has been one clue. When he was first attacked last month." Mr. DeMane said.

"Indeed?"

"Sir Chiron," Ariana started, "Josh was attacked by three cyclopes in a gym at our old school. He was called ocean trash. However, that couldn't even be relevant to his parent. He could be referring to me, as my mother was the one to come from the sea."

"Indeed, indeed. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but could I borrow Josh for a while? He needs proper camp initiation. You can carry on your daily camp activities you two. Mark, please keep Mr. D occupied. Thank you. Josh," he looked toward me, "could you please walk with me?" So I did.

He told me the benefits of the camp, how he would take us in, teach us to harness our powers, and use them in the real world if needed. He also tried various activities to find out if there was any clues of who my godly parent was. He took me to the camp forge (I know, this is one awesome camp) but I was no good at building or designing anything. That marked out Athena and Hephaestus. I never really had any special skills. I've never been in an airplane, and I don't know how to drive a boat. I'm not good looking, war-like, poetic, I hate grapes, and so many things.

"Well," Chiron started, "I honestly can say I have no idea who your parent is. Oh well, we'll know soon enough. Have you seen the sword fighting area yet? It really is something. Let us go look."

He took me there. It was really cool. There were people fighting with real swords, some training on test dummies. This was no ordinary camp. I liked it.

"Chiron!" someone camper came running into the arena. "Someone was shot in the hand by an arrow! We need your help!"

"Oh dear, Josh, please wait here, I'll be back momentarily." He left, galloping away.

I looked around. Suddenly, no one was there. I saw a few swords on the ground, and picked one up. Went over to one of the dummies, thinking I'd practice a little bit.

"Hey kid, this is our time to train." a big muscular kid had entered the arena.

"Oops, my bad. Go ahead, I'll wait outside." I said, and dropped the sword, and as I walked by him, he shoved me back into the ground.

"Listen here kid, I don't like your tone." He drew his sword. Don't let it happen again. Or there'll be worse.

I stood, "Listen, I don't know what you don't like about me-" my voice trailed off, partially cause of the pain I was in. He took his sword and made a huge gash in my arm. There were two other kids now behind him.

"You want a fight kid? Let's go." he swung at me. I dodged, and ran towards the sword I had dropped.

He made another swing at my chest, I parried, and was able to force him to take a step back. It seemed to make him mad, he came in and slashed at my head. I ducked, and was somehow able to do a spin kick and trip him. He got up, ready to take another huge swing at my head, but someone came behind him and grabbed his sword from his hand.

"There'll be no more! Rick, are you joking with me?" It was Chiron who had taken his sword. "One thing is attacking a new member of camp, when he was innocent. Another, you've been here for three years and you let him overpower you?" He smiled over at me. "There'll be no more. Josh, come along now, we're having a camp meeting."

We got out of the arena, and Chiron took me over to the camp's amphitheater. Right before he blew the horn to signal the campers, he looked at me and smiled. "Josh, you'll do great here at camp. I really think you're going to like being my student."


	4. Star Trek and The Ocean

test


End file.
